


Pretty

by picante (espicante)



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Manga Spoilers, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espicante/pseuds/picante
Summary: Canute wakes Thorfinn up in the middle of the night with a silent request.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I've gone feral over this Vinland Saga ship please join me
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting and it's not betaed so I apologize for any errors/typos

Thorfinn wakes up to a slight nudge to his shoulder. He springs up in instinctual defense and fists a hand in the perpetrator's hair, forcing him to bare his throat so that Thorfinn can cut it open with his dagger.

But it's just Canute, Thorfinn realizes, now whimpering pathetically in Thorfinn's grasp. Thorfinn lets him go roughly, scoffing.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

Canute reaches out and grabs Thorfinn's calloused hand in his own soft, delicate one, bringing it up to his lips for a chaste kiss. It makes Thorfinn tremble, and his eyes go as wide as Canute's for a moment. 

He regains his composure, though, and Thorfinn's thumb presses gently into the prince's lower lip. "Come on, princess," he whispers. "Show me that you really know how to use that pretty mouth of yours." 

Canute whines, his eyes wide and watery, and Thorfinn gets close, hand squishing his cheeks together, shushing him.

The rest of the men are asleep on the ground around them, and the priest and Ragnar snore across from them in the cart.

"This is why you woke me up, right?"

Canute nods his head. 

"Needy," Thorfinn growls into his ear. "This could get you into so much trouble, you know… Imagine if Ragnar woke up…"

"Please," Canute whispers. 

Thorfinn will not deny that the prince is beautiful. He won't deny that he felt a swell of pride that he'd been able to goad the prince into an outburst with his teasing earlier that day. He hadn't expected his teasing to have this sort of effect, too, but he's not complaining. 

Canute presses his neck to Thorfinn's mouth and Thorfinn bites down. He grins through the hold as Canute takes a sharp intake of breath and flails, twisting his grip on Thorfinn's arms to ground himself. 

Thorfinn pulls off and laves his tongue over the now hot, slightly swollen spot on his neck. Canute shivers under the touch.

"No one's ever been rough with you before, have they?" Thorfinn asks, mouth brushing his earlobe. 

Canute shakes his head no.

"But you want that?"

Canute looks off to the side, biting his lip. He nods and even though there's only starlight and a couple of dying fires to see by, Thorfinn can still tell that he's blushing. 

He's still looking away, but his hands reach for Thorfinn, sliding up his clothed thighs. Thorfinn's breath hitches as they trail uncomfortably high, squeezing. 

"You're not as shy as you pretend to be, are you?" he says under his breath.

Canute meets his gaze for a moment now, unwavering steely blue. He licks his lips and his gaze trails downwards.

"Hmm?" Thorfinn says, and then he smirks when he realizes where Canute is looking. He wastes no time in freeing himself, half-hard, from his pants. Canute makes a cute little surprised noise when he sees it, and it makes Thorfinn desperate, so much that he's almost angry, for Canute's mouth. He fists a hand in the prince's hair and pushes his head down, pillowy lips brushing up against his shaft. 

He bites back a groan as Canute's tongue darts out and laps at the head of his cock. There would be trouble for him too if this woke anyone up, so he has to do his best to stay quiet. Although he has a feeling Askeladd would just laugh and brush the whole thing off. He's sure the other men have thought about Canute doing this to them, too -- the prince is just so goddamn pretty, and so useless as a man in every other way. 

"Your mouth was made for my cock, princess," Thorfinn teases, so quietly that it's barely audible, as Canute eases the head into his mouth. He sucks gently at just the tip and Thorfinn's grip on the back of his head tightens. His other fist is partially in his mouth and he's clamping down on it with his teeth to keep himself quiet. Thorfinn guides Canute deeper, pulling him off and then back on his cock again, going further each time until he hears Canute gag and feels his body -- and throat -- tense up around him. 

"Fuck," Thorfinn exhales. He holds Canute's head in place and thrusts, not so deep that Canute will choke but just enough so that his throat involuntarily makes a lewd, wet noise as Thorfinn's cock presses deep into his mouth. Next to the nighttime noises of bugs lazily chirping and the snoring of the soldiers around them, the sound is absurdly loud, wet and sloppy. It eggs Thorfinn on, and he keeps Canute going at the pace he wants him until he feels himself about to barrel over the edge, red-hot pleasure smoldering in his abdomen.

"Gonna cum, princess," he groans, and then the pleasure goes white-hot as he comes, and he presses Canute down to the hilt as he trembles and his release pulses down Canute's throat. He loosens his grip on Canute's head as he comes down, exhausted, and Canute pulls off, coughing daintily and demurely wiping drool and a little bit of come from his chin. 

Thorfinn glances at Canute's face, pink from exertion and wet with fluids, and smiles. He reaches down and wipes at his tear-soaked lower lash line with his thumb.

"Pretty," he whispers. 

Canute leans into the touch, rubbing his cheek against Thorfinn's palm. He's making a sleepy, satisfied sort of soft moaning noise, and it matches the way Thorfinn feels, deliciously spent. 

They fall asleep half-piled on top of each other, Thorfinn's hand carding absentmindedly through Canute's impossibly silky hair. Some of the men will chuckle and make snide comments in the morning, but all in jest, none of them actually implying that anything could happen between them. Canute is just needy and childish, latching onto Thorfinn for comfort. And he's the prince of Denmark, after all. He's above all of them. 

Except for when the prince is kneeling at Thorfinn's feet. But only the two of them need to know that.


End file.
